


Miss Fisher, I feel horrible. I am a beast.

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Does anyone actually believe that Jack would abuse an animal. The breeders should tell you this information. Years go by before you get this information. This might not be funny but it is true. She is, however, ok. See for yourself.  IG djade_jaded





	Miss Fisher, I feel horrible. I am a beast.

“Jack, whatever is the matter.?”

“I took Samantha to the veterinarian.”

“Jack, did something happen? What’s happened?”

“She’s fine.”

“Mr B, can you get the Inspector a drink, please?”

“P, when I tell you what happened, ... I’m so ashamed ... you’ll probably hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Jack. Just tell me. Just say it.”

Mister Butler returned with toast, generously buttered. “Miss Fisher, I have toast for Samantha.” 

“Thank you, Mr Butler.” Samantha rushed over to the toast, which Mr B had cut into three pieces, so that she could hold them in her little claw.

“Jack, she is so sweet. I do forgive you for deceiving me, about her flying away. Now that she stopped biting me ... All’s well that ends well. So tell me.”

“Samantha is fine. I’m a devil.”

“What, don’t be ridiculous. You are an honorable man.”

“The vet said ... the vet said ...”

“Jack, tell me. What did the vet say.”

“She said that parrot erogenous zones run the length of their backs. She said I should never pet her on back or under her wings. Only pet her on her head, neck, belly and legs. I feel horrible. I have been petting her on her back and under her wings for six months.”

“Jack, you didn’t know. She lifted her wings. She wanted you to pet her.”

“Phryne, OMG ... you are not helping by saying that.”

“She’s fine, Jack. She loves you.”

“That’s not helping.”


End file.
